Secret Agent Link
by MarioZelda64
Summary: Join Link on his adventure to become a secret agent! Follow his journey as he sneaks through guarded hallways, inspects jails, and gets caught countless times! Well... he's not the best secret agent around... Rated F for Funniness.
1. The First Chapter

**6/29: Hello, everyone, I have a new update!**

**So obviously, I've been away from writing fan fictions for too long. I don't think I had writer's block, I think I just had my mind off of it. But now I'm back! Actually, I'm not creating a new story, but instead, I will be re-editing my already completed stories (especially MK Ultimate Champion... that one needs work), since my writing skills have (hopefully) improved over the past few years. I expect to be finished with Mario Kart: The Ultimate Champion by the end of the month, and the other stories will follow if I feel that this project is worthwhile. Thank you for reading my stories, and get ready for some Mario and Zelda stories like you've never seen them before!**

**7/01: I will completely re-write this story, but I don't know the release date yet. It probably won't be a huge change, but I think it will be worth checking out :)**

* * *

Secret... Agent Link!  
Secret... Agent Link! They've given you a mission, and taken away your fame...  
Huh? What? I just just singing Link's new theme song! Anyway, this is a story based on Ocarina of Time (which means Lon Lon Ranch, the Market, Gerudo Valley, Navi, etc.). Also, starting at the beginning of the story, Link is an adult. I will tell you in the story if he ever becomes a kid again. Also again, this isn't after Ocarina of Time, or during it. This is just based on Ocarina of Time, so it just has the same places and characters, plus some things are taken out, and some things are kept. Well, I think that's all you need to know, now on with the story!

* * *

Secret Agent Link

Chapter 1: The First Chapter

"Aiming... Aiming... Aiming..."

"Oh, would you just shoot already!"

"Okay, Okay! Man, you're so impatient. Aiming... Aiming..."

"Link, that's my head you're aiming at,"

"Oh, sorry, Syd. And... FIRE!"

The whole village of Kokiri Forest was silent and still, until a little plastic missile flew out the window of Link's house. It seemed to be flying straight at a target, set some distance away. Finally, the missile hit the target, bull's-eye, as the whole target blew up, pieces of styrofoam and plastic flying all over the place.

"Oh yeah! Bull's-eye again! Now it's your turn, Syd!" Link turned excitedly to his best friend. Syd didn't seem cheerful or excited.

"Actually, Link, let's call it a day. I-"

"But it's 1 in the morning!"

"That's not what I meant. I don't think we can do this anymore. This house is too small, and no offense, but aren't you too old to be running around in a skirt, shooting plastic missiles?" Syd said.

"Hey, shut up! Just because I'm 17, doesn't mean I can't play with my friends! But, I see what you mean. And I too, have something to confess.

* * *

**Navi's Point of View:**

Wow, look at him. A 17 year old, playing like he's still 10. It's almost like he wants to be a kokiri, because it seems like he's trying. But I asked him, and he says he wants to be what he is. A Hylian. Still, I don't know what's gotten into him. He used to be cool and all, like a hero, but now he's all weird and stupid. I mean, what other stupid insane things is he gonna do next?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ran- I mean, Link's house...

"You see Syd, I've haven't really wanted this life I have right now," Link mumbled.

"Dude. You're like a hero. How could you not love your life?" Syd commented.

"No. You see, I like being a hylian, and a hero, and all that. But, there's something else I want to be," Link said.

"Well, are you gonna tell me? What is it?" Syd anxiously asked. Meanwhile, Navi hid in a book shelf (with no books in it, so it was pretty much useless). Navi was watching them, but now she sighed and laid back.

"Oh, boy," She mumbled.

"I want to be... A SECRET AGENT!" Link shouted.

"WHAT!" Both Syd and Navi yelled. Navi jumped out of the shelf. Link also jumped back, surprised by their responses.

"Well, you've seen them on TV, right? They're really cool, and I... well, I made my own theme song! Secret... Agent Link! Secret... Agent Link! They've-"

"Okay... you know what? I've had enough for one day," Navi said, and flew out of the house. Syd just looked at Link with a sad look on his face. He then shook his head, and walked home.

"Navi! Syd..." Link shouted back for them. But they wouldn't come back. Link just sighed.

"Well, if they can't appreciate what I want, then I guess I'll just set off without them," Link said to himself. "I'll gather the things I need, and leave tomorrow, before dawn," He said again. Link took one more look outside, to see if Navi or Syd was coming back. Nothing stirred in Kokiri Forest. Link sighed again, then jumped into his bed, and fell asleep.


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The Second Chapter

Just kidding.

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Link packed all of his weapons and tools, and left his house at 5:30 A.M. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then stole off through Kokiri Forest.

He was just inches away from the exit, when someone stopped him. It was a glowing light.

"What are you doing?". The glowing light was Navi.

"Oh, well, I'm setting off to become a secret agent," Link responded.

"Well, actually, I'm sorry about what I did last night-"

"This morning you mean?"

"Yeah, whatever. I know that if you set off alone, I would be alone, too. And I've never traveled anywhere without you, since we met. Today will be no exception," Navi said.

"Oh, Navi, thank you!" Link said.

"Don't mention it. Let's go," Navi said, and jumped into Link's hat. Link looked around one last time, then quickly walked out of Kokiri Forest.

When Link walked into Hyrule Field, he saw his "friend", Epona, waiting.

"Did you just wait here for me? That must've been pretty boring," Link said. Epona didn't move. "Okaaayyy..." Link said, and walked past Epona.

"We can't use speed today. Today is about taking our time, and... looking people who are hiring secret agents," Navi rushed out the last part.

"Right," Link said, and he continued walking, past Epona, into Hyrule Field.

"SKELETONS!" Link screamed like a little girl as skeletons appeared out of the ground. They walked slowly towards Link, and Link ran back for Epona.

"No, Link! We can't take Epona!" Navi said, trying to pull Link back. "Fight them... with your... sword!"

"B-b-but..." Link wimpered, when suddenly a rooster crowed out to Hyrule Field. Every skeleton vanished.

"Wait a second. Why do I know that crowing sound?" Link said.

"Um... Link, we hear that every morning," Navi said.

"No, there's something else I remember... ah, whatever," Link said, and they continued through Hyrule Field.

Together, Link and Navi traveled through the grassy field, stopping at places like Lon Lon Ranch, Zora's River, and Kakariko Village. Each time, the residents at a place would say something like, "Oh, Link! You're back! Look Everybody, it's Link! What? Secret agents? I haven't heard of anything like that." Then, Link would say, "Well, they're "Secret" agents, no wonder you haven't heard of them." The residents would just say, "Sorry then. We can't help you." Time after time, the people at a place would just say "no", and Link and Navi would continue being travelers.

After traveling for a couple days, Link and Navi were growing hungry. Except for Navi, because she was a fairy, and somehow didn't need to eat. Link felt like giving up. All of a sudden, he heard music. And this wasn't music from far away, because Link could hear it clearly.

"Oh, dang it! There goes that music again. I've heard it before, but... where?" Link said, pounding his head.

"I'm telling you, you have a boom box in your head," Navi said.

"Come on, that's ridiculous," Link said. They argued while someone called out to them from a tree.

"Hello there, Link! Having trouble finding secret agent organizations?" An owl hooted down at them from a tree.

"Hey, it's you! Mr. Owl... guy... thing... well, let's just call you Owl Friend," Link said, up to the owl that had given him advice before in his adventures.

"Owl Friend? Wow, you really are a kid, aren't you? The real name's Kaepora Gaebora, but I guess I'd be fine with Owl Friend. Anyway, how's it going with finding secret agents?" Owl Friend said.

"What!? How did you know I'm looking for secret agents?" Link shouted, shocked.

"Well, I just like to keep an eye on you, sometimes. I fly over your head occasionally," Owl Friend replied.

"Well, I am looking for secret agents, and I haven't found anyone who will accept them. I'm getting hungry, and I don't know if I can do this anymore," Link said, sadly.

"Hmm... sounds bad. Well, sorry, I don't know of any secret agents in Hyrule, and I can't help you. But, about the hunger problem, well, I can help you with that. Over in Gerudo Valley, there is a fresh water waterfall, and a walkway where a cow sits. I think there are some fish there, too. You could stay there if you would like to," Owl Friend said.

"But, what if the Gerudos find me?" Link said, worridly.

"You will not be in their fortress, so I think you'll be fine. However, there are a group of people living in a tent by the fortress. Don't know what they're up to, though," Owl Friend said.

"Well, I think I can take the risk. Thank you, Owl Friend!" Link shouted, running towards Gerudo Valley.

"Anytime, young one! I'd always be happy to help you!" Owl Friend waved to Link. When Link left, Owl Friend shook his head. "Hmm. Doesn't even look like he has his fighting spirit in him. Guess I could test that. But still, look at him, skipping across our lovely field. Should I even worry about him? Guess I'll have to test him," Owl Friend said to himself, and flew off.


	3. Skull Keeta Strikes

Chapter 3: Skull Keeta Strikes

Link and Navi ran for Gerudo Valley, both hungry and eager to eat and rest for a while before they continued their search. Suddenly, Link heard a thump coming from the ground. He looked down.

"Oh, whoops! I dropped one of my bombs!" He said, and picked it up. Then, he heard a huge booming sound coming from the ground again.

"Link, would you close your bag and stop dropping bombs?" Navi said.

"No, that wasn't me. I think someone's following us," Link said nervously.

"Oh come on. Who would even have the nerve to-"

Suddenly, the ground in front of them blew up, and a giant skeleton came crawling out.

"EEEKKKK! ANOTHER SKELETON!" Link screamed even louder than a little girl.

"But, this doesn't make sense. It's daytime!" Navi shouted.

"Daytime or nighttime, it doesn't matter for Skull Keeta," The skeleton spoke.

"Skull Keeta? Go away, you monster!" Link wimpered.

"Hey!" Navi shouted.

"Everybody shut up for a second!" Link said, trying to gain courage.

"Listen!" Navi said, now trying to give Link advice.

* * *

**Skull Keeta:**

It's the Captain of the Stalchild army! This guy means business, and if we have to fight him, we will. Link, try to figure out a way to stop him. Use your Master Sword, or bombs, or Din's Fire... just something to stop this monster. I don't know his weak point, so just attack!

* * *

Navi informed Link about the monster before him. Finally, Link regained some courage.

"Let's do this," He said, and drew his sparkling Master Sword, as Skull Keeta walked towards him.

* * *

Skull Keeta attacked first, pounding Link with his fists. Link jumped out of the way, and started chopping at the skeleton's massive body. Little red marks came flying out of Skull Keeta's body.  
"Ah! What is this stuff!?" Link shouted, still chopping. Skull Keeta didn't flinch or show any sign of getting hurt. He threw a kick at Link. The kick was so quick that it smashed Link into a wall nearby. Link just got back up, and made a huge jump attack on Skull Keeta. For some reason, the Master Sword wasn't working.

"Haha! That doesn't hurt. You're gonna die here!" Skull Keeta laughed, and started jumping up and down, trying to land on Link. Link took out his bow now. He loaded a fire arrow on, and shot it at his enemy's face. Surprisingly, Skull Keeta punched the arrow right back at Link, with greater power.

"AHHHHHHH!" Link screamed, engulfed in flames.

"Link, you know what to do! Stop drop and roll!" Navi said. Link went rolling back towards Skull Keeta, and the flames were extinguished immediately. Now he took out a bomb and threw it at Skull Keeta. A direct hit. Now, Skull Keeta flashed red and screamed.

"Owww!" He screamed. Still, Skull Keeta continued fighting.

"Link, it's working! Keep bombing him!" Navi shouted. Link took out bomb after bomb, running around as Skull Keeta tried to catch him.

"I'm gonna get you... ARGHHHH!" Skull Keeta screamed as Link's last bomb hit him. Skull Keeta then bent down.

"Ugh... it's no use... I will now... return to my army... and sleep... in Ikana Canyon," Skull Keeta said, and walked off.

"Woohoo! We beat him! But... what's Ikana Canyon?" Navi wondered.

"Wait a second. So, the legendary Master Sword didn't harm him, but an ordinary bomb defeated him?" Link said to himself.

"Guess so," Navi shrugged.

"Hello, down there, Link! Nice fight, I must say!" A voice echoed. It was that of Owl Friend.

"Owl Friend! You were.. watching me!?" Link was suddenly angry.

"Yes I was. Is that a problem?" Owl Friend said casually.

"I almost died, and my own friend didn't even help me!" Link shouted up at Owl Friend.

"Well, you see, it was all a test. I found that skeleton guy over past Death Mountain, in an area you've never explored. I told him to go fight you. Then, I watched. If you started to die, then I would fly down and help you. But, you did fine," Owl Friend explained.

"This... was... a test? But... to test what?" Link asked.

"Oh, just to see if you still had your fighting skills before you became a secret agent. You've been acting strange lately. Now, tally-ho, my young friend!" Owl Friend said, and flew off.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M STRANGE NOW!?" Link shouted.

"Well, you have been acting kinda we-"

"Don't say a word, fairy!" Link warned.

"Well then, okay. Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Gerudo Valley!" Navi said, changing the subject.

"Good idea, Navi. I'm starving," Link said, and they ran off towards Gerudo Valley.


	4. The Secret Agent Carpenter Spies

Well, because of review requests, I guess I have a couple things to say. Ike The Merc's little brother actually thought of this story as a fan fiction. The inspiration came from when me and Ike The Merc were playing Ocarina of Time one day, and I was on Gerudo's Fortress (I'll admit, I actually stunk at it). Sneaking around the fortress reminded me of the song, "Secret Agent Man" (By Johnny Rivers, I should probably say), and I started singing it. Then, Ike The Merc (Wow, I'm saying that like it's his real name!) changed the lyrics and started singing, "Secret Agent Link!" (But, I thought of the part after that, with the mission and fame stuff). So, I started making the plot, storyline, and everything, and made it into a story. Now that the creation explanation is done, let's continue with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Secret Agent Carpenter Spies

After the long and hard journey, Link and Navi finally arrived in Gerudo Valley. Link knew they had arrived when he heard music in his head.

"Alright! I love this music!" Link said. For some reason, whenever Link entered Gerudo Valley, awesome music (and you know it's awesome) started playing. Suddenly, Link stopped in front of a Cucco.

"Hey! It's... it's... never mind," Link said.

"Jeez, Link, what's with you and Cuccos lately?" Navi said. Link then stopped again.

"Get down! Look out!" Link whispered.

"Wow, you're acting like a secret agent already! And what's the problem?" Navi whispered back.

"That guy... see that guy in front of the tent? I think he's watching us," Link said.

"Oh, don't be silly. That must be the tent people Owl Friend was talking about," Navi said.

"Oh, fine," Link said, and got up. The man was still watching him. Link moved forward, towards the bridge. Then, he stopped once again.

"Look, Navi! A freshwater river, and a waterfall! Yahoo!" Link exclaimed, and dived off the cliff edge.

"Wait, Link! There's some solid ground there, too!" Navi warned. But it was too late.

"What?" Link mumbled, as he saw a stone walkway next to the river. And he had dived too far.

"Oh crap," He barely whispered.

A huge cracking sound boomed out through Gerudo Valley.

* * *

"Hey, Mister Secret Agent, wake up!" A voice sounded.

"I don't know. He took a pretty hard hit to the head. But why the heck would you build a hidden walkway made of stones!?" Another voice sounded.

"Well, I didn't build it. Maybe Din or Nayru did," The first voice said.

"C'mon, don't be ridiculous. Who believes that crap, besides... well, besides..."

"Everybody, you mean?". The two voices argued on and on. Link finally opened his eyes.

"Ow, my head," He groaned.

"Hey, he's awake! Link, are you okay?" Navi shouted, and flew to him. Next to Navi was a Gerudo, and a cow.

"Ahhh! Gerudo! Navi, we have to get out of here!" Link shouted to Navi.

"No, it's okay, she's a nice Gerudo," Navi explained.

"Yeah, I became stranded here a long time ago, and had only milk from this cow to live on, plus some fried Octorok from my campfire. I kinda miss my home, Gerudo Fortress," The Gerudo explained.

"Link, this is Gwago. Gwago, this is Link,". Navi did the introductions.

"Gwago!? What kind of a name is that?" Link laughed.

"It's actually a nickname. But I have no idea why people call me that. Ow!" Gwago said. An Octorok popped up out of the river, and shot a rock at Gwago. "Ugh. Sometimes, I feel like I suffer so much pain, my nervous system is gonna stop working from overuse or something," Gwago said.

"Enough about nervous systems. Listen!" Link said. They listened carefully as they heard a man talking to someone.

"Hey, I think that's that carpenter guy who always stands outside of the tent!" Gwago said. They listened to him talk.

"Well, I would, BUT WE HAVE NO SECRET AGENTS! Can't you get that into your head? Man, Hyrule needs more diversity," The man said. Link literally jumped up.

"Secret agents!? Over here, sir! We're right here!" Link shouted, and ran over to where the man could see him.

"Huh? Did you say you're a secret agent? Well, what're you doing down there then?" The man shouted.

"Well, I got kinda stuck down here," Link said.

"Okay then. C'mon up!" The man said, and threw down a very long rope. Navi just flew up to the cliff edge.

"Alright! Thank you, sir!" Link and Gwago both shouted. They climbed the rope slowly, and joined the man where he stood, next to the tent, as always. They were now on the other side of the bridge.

"Come on inside this tent. It's our hideout," The man said. "By the way, my name's Jack. And we can save the rest of the introductions for when we enter the tent," He said, and they walked inside the tent.

* * *

As Link, Navi, and Gwago entered the tent, the first thing that happened were all the carpenters screaming, "GERUDO! AHHH!". Gwago then had to explain that she was a lost gerudo, and wouldn't hurt anyone, or lock up the carpenters. Then, one by one, Ichiro, Jiro, Sabooro, and Shiro came to introduce themselves to the newcomers. Finally, when all introductions were done, the carpenters talked to Link.

"So, you're gonna be a secret agent for us?" They asked.

"Yes! I am! But, can't you guys be secret agents too?" Link said.

"Actually, we're spies. In fact, our organization has a name. Secret Agent Carpenter Spies, SACS for short," Jack said.

"And all we need is a secret agent, like you!" Jiro said.

"Okay then. I'll accept!" Link said.

"Good. Then you'll be starting tomorrow," Jack said.

"YAHOO!" Link jumped up, and everyone cheered with him.

* * *

Later on, while the SACS were having dinner, everyone was talking about Link. Navi was telling Jack about Link.

"Well, you see, sometimes he can be a little-"

"Hey! What's up guys?" Link came in right before Navi could tell some bad news.

"Oh! Link! You're just in time! I have something to tell you," Jack said.

"Really? What is it?" Link asked eagerly.

"You will now be called, "Agent 666", Jack proudly said. Link didn't seem happy.

"Um, sir? Is it possible that I could have a different number?" Link shyly said.

"Why? Is there something wrong with 666?" Jack snapped back.

"Yeah, it's-I mean no, it's just that... do you need to give me a triple digit number when I'm the only secret agent?" Link said.

"True, yes. Alright then, you will be, "Agent 66", Jack said.

"Well then, that's better," Link sighed.

"Now, you should be going to bed. Everyone else is done with their dinner, and you need to be wide-awake for your first mission tomorrow," Jack ordered.

"Aye aye, sir," Link said, and walked off to bed.

"Oh, and we're not pirates," Jack said, and also walked off to bed. Link just rolled his eyes, and smiled, excited for his first secret agent mission in the morning.


	5. Episode 1: Link's First Mission

Alright! This is where the story gets good! Also, starting now, I will be recording each chapter as an "Episode", since Link is now a secret agent. If he ever stops being a secret agent for some reason, I will go back to chapters, starting with, "Chapter 5". Now, let's take a look at Link's first mission!

* * *

Episode 1: Link's First Mission

"Okay everybody, wake up!" A voice sounded through the tent at 5:30 A.M. People groaned and wouldn't get up because of the early waking time.

"We have to do the briefing sometime, now get up!" Jack shouted. Everyone slowly got up.

"Okay. Thank you. Now that we have a full staff, there is something important we need to talk about. I've discovered that there is something the Gerudos are hiding. Something unusual about either them or their fortress. As The Secret Agent Carpenter Spies, we need to investigate this rumor and make sure it's not fake. This secret could be important, or it could be dangerous, and we need to find out what it is! I will send each of you individually to Gerudo's Fortress to search through the fortress. Remember, the point of today is to find something interesting about the secret they might have. Link, you will be the leader on this investigation, even though it is your first mission. Everyone else will follow him and back him up if anything goes wrong. Just spread out, guys. Don't get too close to each other, because if they find you, that would be two or more people locked up instead of one. Now, move out, and be careful!" Jack said, and everybody quickly filed out of the tent, towards Gerudo's Fortress.

The whole group arrived at the entrance of the Gerudo's Fortress area, followed by Jack.

"Okay, Link. Go out to Gerudo's Fortress. I'll be sending some people behind you, later, but don't worry about them! Now go! Go start your first mission!" Jack said, and Link walked bravely into the entrance of Gerudo's Fortress.

* * *

When Link entered the Gerudo's Fortress area, the first thing that happened was him jumping in amazement at the huge structure.

"Wow, Navi! Look at that! It's so big, and-"

"Link, shut up! We'll get caught!" Navi whispered.

"Right. Let's go," He said, and he walked forward, until he reached the big rock by the Haunted Wasteland entrance.

"Well, I just got by my first guard! That Gerudo down the hill? She didn't even see me!" Link exclaimed.

"Hey! Who's there!?" A Gerudo on the other side of the rock shouted.

"See, Link? Now you've done it!" Navi said angrily.

"No. I won't let my first mission fail without getting inside the fortress!" Link whispered, and took out his bow.

"No, Link. Don't even think about-"

"WHOOSH!". An arrow flew by the rock, and ricocheted off the fortress wall, hitting the Gerudo square in the head. The Gerudo let out a gasp, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey! Wendy! Are you okay!?" A nearby Gerudo shouted. The two other outside Gerudo guards rushed to the Gerudo to see if she was okay.

"Alright, Link! I thought you were gonna do something stupid, like-"

"Now's our chance! Run!" Link interrupted, and sprinted right past the Gerudos, into the fortress.

"Hey, a kid just ran by! After him!" One of the Gerudos shouted. "Everybody, cover all four corners of the fortress, in case he tries to escape!". The two Gerudos left the wounded guard on the ground, and ran into the fortress.

* * *

Link ran quickly past the hallways, looking left and right as he went.

"No, nothing suspicious here," He would say after each hallway, and move on.

"Link! What were you thinking!? They're gonna catch us now!" Navi shouted at Link.

"It's okay, Navi. I got it covered," Link lied, not really knowing what he was doing. Now he had reached a hallway with guards in it.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Link said, as he shot down every Gerudo that stood in his way. He was on his way to another exit, when another Gerudo blocked the way.

"Link! Stop! Don't shoot! It's me, Gwago!" The Gerudo said, holding up her arms.

"Gwago? What are you doing here?" Link said.

"Well, I work here at the fortress. Now that I'm out of that cliff area, I thought I'd resume my job," Gwago explained.

"Okay, well don't go locking me up," Link said.

"Don't worry, Link. I won't. Now go on, continue with whatever you were doing," Gwago stepped aside.

"Wait. If you're on my side, why aren't you helping me with my mission?" Link asked.

"Well, if someone found me walking with you, I'd lose my job. The least I can do without getting fired is not lock you up," Gwago said. Link understood, and walked out of the fortress.

* * *

He was now on one of the fortress walls. Gerudos saw him wandering and shouted, "Halt! Stop right there, intruder!". Link then broke into a run.

"Never!" He shouted back, and ran into another one of the entrances. He was now running through another hallway. This one had no Gerudo's in it. He sat down and rested.

"Phew... I should have some time before they come back. Then I can load one of my-" But Link stopped as he looked into his empty quiver. "Oh no! I'm out of arrows! What am I gonna do?" Link was now worried.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't have to worry if somebody didn't sprint through a guarded field," Navi said.

"Shut up, Navi. You're a fairy, what do you know?" Link snapped back.

"Well, definitely a lot more than you!" Navi argued, and flew away to the corner of the room. "I don't know what's gotten into you. You're the hero of time, yet you act like a fool," Navi said.

"Hey, hold it! Who's in there, an intruder?" Gerudos shouted from both sides of the room.

"Well, we're surrounded, and I'm out of arrows. I've never been in prison, or failed a secret agent mission. How about you, Navi?" Link sighed.

"Nope," Navi said, and flew back to Link.

* * *

"Stupid kid! Get in there and keep quiet!"

"Ow!" Link shouted, as Gerudos threw him into a little jail cell.

"Now, this cell is made of stones, and wood. Don't even think about breaking out!" They shouted to him, and walked away.

"Navi?"

"Yes, Link?"

"I hate this."

"Me, too."

"Should I try to break out?"

"I don't know."

Navi and Link were now forced to spend their lives as captives of Gerudo's Fortress. It was pretty silent, besides Navi and Link conversing from time to time.

"Well, don't worry, Link. Maybe Gwago or the carpenters are on the way to help us now," Navi said.

"Not Gwago. Maybe the carpenters," Link mumbled.

* * *

After about what seemed like an hour of silence, Link stood up.

"Well, I can't stand this. I'm gonna search for a way out," Link said.

"Go ahead," Navi said, watching Link. Link looked around for about a minute, then jumped up.

"Look, Navi! A window! Maybe we can get out from there! But... how?" Link said to Navi.

"Hookshot, maybe?" Navi said.

"Oh, duh," Link said, and pulled out his hookshot(1). He released the hook towards a wooden board at the top of the window. The chain went springing out of the hookshot. It shot up, up... and sprang back.

"Huh?" Link said, surprised. for some reason, his hookshot wasn't working. He went a little closer to the window. Up went the hookshot chain... and down it went again.

"Um, Navi? Are you sure I took the longshot, and not the hookshot?" Link worridly asked Navi.

"Oh, no. Link, where do you last remember leaving the longshot? WHERE?" Navi said anxiously.

"I think I left it with Epona one time. And Epona is in... Hyrule Field," Link said, now defeated. They both stared at each other, silent, for a few minutes. Then, Link stomped his feet on the ground.

"NO! There has to be another way out!" He shouted. He tried all of his items, to test if they could somehow get him out.

"Go, Bombchu! Oh, dang it! Go, bottle!"

"Link, what's that gonna do?"

"Fine. Go, Din's Fire!"

"NO, LINK! DON'T DO THAT!"

* * *

Meanwhile, ouside of the jail cell...

"Ahhh. I'm glad we put this giant pile of wood here. Tomorrow we can start remodeling!"

"Oh, yeah! We should so totally build a fashion room!"

"C'mon, Wendy. We're Gerudos, why would we need a fashion room?"

"There are some thing you just don't understand, Gwago,".

Two Gerudos, Gwago and Wendy, were leaning on the ouside of the jail cell, talking.

"Hey. How do you think that kid Link is doing?" Wendy said.

"Him? Oh, uh, fine, I guess," Gwago stammered.

"Well, I think this is the life, just relaxing in the fortress. But, one thing I don't get is, why is pretty much every part of the fortress made of wood?" Wendy casually asked.

"Ha!... YAAHH!" Somebody screamed.

"Whoa! Was that you, Link?" Gwago jumped.

"OH MY GOD! GWAGO, THE WOOD IS ON FIRE!" Wendy screamed. Many other Gerudos noticed the jail cell, and the wood pile both engulfed in flames. Within minutes, pretty much the whole fortress, except the horseback archery place, was on fire.

"Link! What have you done!?" Navi screamed at Link.

"Well, uh, it's okay. I guess once a hole burns through, we can-"

"LOOK OUT!" Navi screamed again. The whole roof above them collapsed.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!" Gwago shouted, on fire.

"It's okay, Gwago! Does anyone have a fire extinguisher or something?" Wendy shouted out to the fortress. Now, something even worse happened. A huge fire wave was formed, and now swept across Gerudo's Fortress. Everybody was either trapped, running away from the fire wave, or just screaming.

* * *

"GAHHH! Where is he?" Jack shouted at nobody.

"Perhaps Agent 66 is just taking his time. Just stop yelling, sir," A nearby running man said.

"You! Go look for him! I want a report on his progress!" Jack ordered.

"But, I don't even work here," The running man said.

"I SAID GO!" Jack screamed. Now the running man jumped out of his seat, and took off for Gerudo's Fortress.

About ten minutes later, the running man came back.

"Sir! I have found that Link has been caught and he is in jail!" The running man shouted.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Nobody's perfect, I guess," Jack shrugged.

"And there's another thing. Gerudo's Fortress is completely on fire," The running man said nervously. That's when Jack fainted.

MISSION FAILED

* * *

(1)- "Hookshot" is just the nickname for longshot. But, the nickname "hookshot" can also actually be a real hookshot. In most cases, it is a nickname for the longshot.


	6. Episode 2: The Returning Surprise

(More copyright stuff, I guess.) Luigi is a character from the Mario series. Mario and Luigi are never mentioned in any Legend of Zelda game. And Helm's Deep is a place from Lord of the Rings, a movie and book series that has nothing to do with Zelda. (I know, you're probably like, "What the heck?", but it will all make sense by the time you finish reading this chap- I mean, episode.) Oh, and I don't own Zelda, Mario, Luigi, or Helm's Deep!

* * *

Episode 2: The Returning Surprise

The whole tent of SACS was silent for quite a while. Everyone had returned from the tragedy at Gerudo's Fortress.

"Why was this a tragedy, some may ask? Because plenty of Gerudos were killed in this accident. Among them was a young man, 17 years old. His name was Link, but his nickname became "Agent 66" to us. And one mistake he made cost him his life. This kid had dreams to fufill, and it is sad that he couldn't-"

"NEIGH!" A horse callled out in the distance. Jack stopped his speech, and everyone looked to see a red horse racing by the tent. This horse had a mostly blue saddle with a triforce symbol marked on it.

"Whoa! Look at that horse!" Everybody was chattering.

"Hold on! How did that horse get here! And why is it going into Gerudo's Fortress?" Jack talked to himself. Hooked to the horse's leg was none other than a longshot. "Who called the horse?" Jack shouted to everybody.

"I don't know, but if it's headed to Gerudo's Fortress, we better find out what it's up to!" Ichiro said.

"No, leave it. We can't go into Gerudo's Fortress anyway," Jack said, and continued his speech. Everyone bowed their heads.

* * *

"NEIGH!" The red horse came back after about 30 minutes. But this time someone was riding it. The shining sun showed Link riding with Epona.

"LINK!" Jack screamed. Link got off Epona, and soon everyone was screaming, so happy to see that Link had returned. Jack forgot about his speech, and they all went back inside the tent.

"So, tell me, Link, how did you get out of Gerudo's Fortress, alive? We thought you were dead," Jack talked to Link.

"Me? Dead? No way. Anyway, I realized that we all were pretty much screwed after I lit the jail cell on fire. Suddenly, the roof collapsed. But, luckily, it collapsed at an angle, leaving one corner uncrushed. That's where me and Navi hid. Then, it turned out I was right, because a hole burnt through through the jail cell-"

"Huh? You were right?" Jack interrupted Link.

"Navi didn't- actually, let's have Navi say it," Link smirked at Navi.

"Link thought a hole would burn through the cell, and I didn't believe him. But, it did happen," Navi sighed.

"And?" Link beckoned Navi to continue.

"I was wrong," Navi sighed again.

"Sweet victory!" Link smiled. "Anyway, I crawled out through the hole, and ran behind the huge rock. Then, I played Epona's Song, since I was so worried about my misplaced longshot. Finally, I got it back, and rode Epona back here. It turned out that I left my longshot with Epona. I probably dropped it. Then, I guess Epona got her foot stuck in the handle. But, I got it back. Now, if I ever get caught again, which I won't, I'll be able to get out," Link said, finishing his story.

"Wow, amazing. Now, let me ask you something. Would you like another shot at your mission?" Jack asked. "I know you just barely got out of there, so I didn't know if you'd want to go back again," He said.

"Of course I would! We need to discover the secret of Gerudo's Fortress, and I'm gonna repay you guys by finding it! After all, you made me a secret agent," Link said, and stood up.

"Okay then. You may head out if you'd like," Jack said.

"But, what about my backups?" Link asked.

"Don't worry. I'll send some. Now, go Link!" Jack said, and Link ran out of the tent, towards Gerudo's Fortress.

* * *

The first part was easy, which was getting past the Gerudo guard down at the bottom of the hill. Now Link was behind the big rock.

"Okay, here we go," Link sighed. He took out his bow jumped out from the corner, and before the Gerudo could see him, he shot. Direct hit. He then tried to make a break towards the second entrance, but was grabbed by a passing Gerudo guard.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The guard said in his face. He was thrown in jail again.

"Oh, not again," Link sighed, sitting in jail.

"C'mon, Link! You can escape now!" Navi said. Link jumped up.

"Oh, yeah! My longshot! This mission will not end in failure!" Link said. He took out his longshot. Up went the chain towards the board. Suddenly Link was flying upwards.

"Yes! I'm out!" He jumped out of the jail cell. A Gerudo saw him jump.

"Hey, what the- YEOWW!" The Gerudo screamed. Nearby Gerudos heard her scream.

"Aw, what? C'mon! I only landed on your head!" Link stomped.

"Link, don't be ridiculous. Now, get off the Gerudo's head," Navi sighed. But the Gerudo threw him off.

"OW! Link!? What were you thinking?". The Gerudo that he landed on, was Gwago.

"Oh, sorry," He said, jumped up, and began to run away.

"Not so fast, fool," One of the Gerudos said, and picked him up.

"Aw, come on! How did you see me? You musta cheated! What're you using, AR or something?" Link shouted at the guard.

"Shut up. This is no time for games," The Gerudo said, and took him up to the hole in the ceiling, on top of the jail cell. He was thrown back in. Link landed with a loud thump.

"Ugh. I should've explored the fortress a bit more before jumping off there," Link groaned.

"Oh no you don't!" A Gerudo shouted, and suddenly, a mound of wood fell into the opening that Link had jumped out of.

"Well, there is no way out now," Link sighed.

"Well, there is the hole in the ceiling. You could get out from there," Navi suggested.

"No way! Who do you think I am, Luigi!?" Link shouted.

"Who's Luigi?" Navi wondered.

"Never mind. We have to search for a way out. There has to be something, someway- AHA!" He finally exclaimed, kicking a spot in the wall.

"What's up?" Navi asked, and flew to him.

"The hole that burned through before. It's sealed, but it's still weak. I think we can break through it!" Link said, chopping it with his sword.

"Alright! Go Link!" Navi cheered. He chopped, and chopped, until the hole was about to break through. He then stopped.

"Okay, now they are probably expecting something like this. I'm gonna break it open, then we'll sprint. Got it, Navi?" Link explained.

"I can't sprint. But yeah, I got it," Navi nodded.

"Okay then. LET'S GO!" Link shouted, and kicked open the "door". Gerudo guards noticed him, but he was already sprinting past them. Past them, towards the tent.

"Link, where are you going!? Are you escaping?" Navi yelled at him.

"TO THE KEE- I mean, to the tent!" Link shouted, remembering that he wasn't in Helm's Deep. He was now running back to the tent, a mob of Gerudos behind him.

MISSION FAILED

* * *

Jack was waiting for Link's return. Again. But this time, he waited patiently.

"I'm not sure I should've even hired him. He's doing a bad job so far," Jack said to himself. "I know! I'll wait and see how today is going, and if he fails again, he's out!" Jack said, punching his fist into the air. Suddenly, Jack heard something far off. Armor. Gerudo armor. And the sound was getting louder by the second.

"NO! I knew it! The Gerudos are invading! We're doomed! You, Mr. Running Man! Tell my mother... I love her!" Jack said, and did the most unexpected thing. The Running Man just stood there, confused. Then, he heard a voice.

"Let's go everybody. Leave him. I think we scared him out of the fortress, anyway," A Gerudo said, and the Running Man heard the mob walking off. Then, he saw Link running towards him.

"Hey, Mr. Running Man! What's up? Wait a second, where's Jack? I have something to tell him," Link said. For some reason, the Running Man was frowning.

"Oh, him? He jumped into the river, down there," The Running Man mumbled, and pointed down the cliff.

"Ah, I see. Taking a little swim, eh? Well then, when will he be back?" Link asked.

"Never. He's dead," The Running Man said. Now Link was the one who fainted.


	7. Episode 3: The Gold Coins

Episode 3: The Gold Coins

The whole organization of SACS was silent the morning after Jack's death. They didn't really know what to do without a leader. So, they just ate breakfast in silence. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Link stood up.

"66, are you going to the fortress?" Sabooro asked, stunned.

"Well, no one seems to want to do anything, so I'm going! We need to find out the secret of Gerudo's Fortress, don't we?" Link said to everybody.

"Yeah, but... oh I don't know. I think I lost my spirit," Ichiro said.

"Fine. I'll go, then!" Link said, and walked out the tent door. They started talking after Link left.

"Hey, Ichiro, do you think we should stay? I mean, Jack is now dead, and it looks like Mr. Failure wants to take up the job of the leader," Shiro asked Ichiro.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Ichiro replied.

* * *

Link arrived at Gerudo's Fortress, doing the usual, which was sneaking past the guard at the bottom of the hill. Now he was at the rock, again.

"Hey, is that you, kid?" Wendy the gerudo shouted from the other side of the rock. She must've heard him walking. He had been caught. Again.

Now Link was sitting at the bottom of the jail cell, arms crossed.

"Hey, Link! You know how you said you needed to explore more of the fortress before jumping out of the jail cell?" Navi said.

"Yeah," Link grumbled.

"Well, the way out is open. Go for it!" Navi encouraged him.

"Fine," He mumbled, and reluctantly got up. He shot the longshot towards the board at the top of the cell, and went flying upwards. But this time, before stupidly jumping off, he noticed something.

"Hey, Navi! Look over to the left! A ledge!" He exclaimed. Now, he took a deep breath, and made a leap of faith towards the ledge to the left of the jail cell. He just barely grabbed on to the edge, and climbed up.

"Oh, boy! We made it! I wonder what's in here?" Link said, and ran in. When he got in, he found the most unusual surprise.

* * *

Link entered a hallway, but found no Gerudos.

"Phew," He sighed. He slowly walked through the hallway, untill he came into an open area. He gasped. What he saw was a jail cell, overflowing with gold coins, and a Gerudo right next to them.

"Hey, you! What're you doing here! Get out!" The Gerudo jumped in front of the gold coins.

"Those? Are those gold coins?" Link slowly said.

"None of your business, now get out!" The Gerudo snapped back at him, and drew two swords.

"Oh, you wanna fight, huh? Okay, then," He said, and drew his own Master Sword. The Gerudo rolled up to him, and thrust at him. He blocked it easily with his shield, and jabbed back. Now the Gerudo flashed red and shouted in pain. Link kept chopping until she backflipped away.

"Hmm. You're strong. But, are you strong enough for this?" The Gerudo chuckled, and drew back. Suddenly, she jumped forward, spinning, her swords also spinning through the air. Link quickly side-stepped out of the way, and jabbed her again with his sword. Now, she shouted even louder.

"OW! NO!" She shouted, and ran away. Link now walked towards the shining gold coins.

"Wow," He stared in amazement. "I guess I could take a few," He said, and took out his rupee wallet. He tossed some rupees aside, and almost filled his giant's wallet with gold coins. "Alright. Now, let's get out of here before the Gerudos come and find me," He said to himself, and started to leave, when Navi stopped him.

"Wait, Link! The secret of Gerudo's Fortress! You've found it! It's treasure!" Navi shouted.

"I've... I've found it!?" Link gasped. He looked back at the pile of gold coins.

"The secret treasure of Gerudo's Fortress is... gold coins?" He said, more in amazement than happiness.

MISSION COMPLETE

* * *

I know, the chapter is short, but it's also very important! Don't worry, the next chapter will be better.


	8. Episode 4: The Newcomers

Okay, here's that "better" chapter I promised! And let me tell you, Ike the Merc, and Lady of DarkFire will be the only ones who will actually get the joke in this chapter. So, could you two review and tell me you got the joke? (No, really, you don't have to if you don't want to) :)

* * *

Episode 4: The Newcomers

"Whoa! Look what Link has!" Shiro shouted in the early morning.

"Is that... gold coins!?" Ichiro gasped in amazement. Link smiled when he heard they're reactions.

"Alright, Link! Watcha got?" Sabooro came running up to him.

"Behold, my friends. You are looking at the secret of Gerudo's Fortress," Link said happily. They all sat down with him, outside of the tent for some reason, and Link showed them the shining glory.

"But, the Gerudos wanted to hide their treasure. Why would they want to hide gold coins?" Ichiro asked Link.

"Well, it's obvious. How do you think they were able to build the fortress? They must've struck a gold mine of coins, and used them as money to build their huge fortress. They're rich!" Link explained. Link stopped for a second, looked around, and then spoke. "Hold on. Where's Jiro?" Link asked them. They frowned.

"He packed his bags this morning. I think he left our organization," Ichiro said.

"Oh no! But, why? We have to get him back!" Link stood up.

"No, Link. He left... because of you," Shiro said. Now Link looked like he was about to cry. But he didn't. Instead, he just marched off. To Gerudo's Fortress.

"Wait, Li-"

"Don't. Just let him go,". The three carpenters watched as Link traveled away, for some reason towards Gerudo's Fortress.

* * *

Link was leaning against a wall. It had been a while since he had left his three friends. Probably an hour. But, he was right near the entrance, so he didn't get caught by anyone. He had started to calm down now, and was ready to go back to the tent. Suddenly, he heard a loud creak behind him. He swiftly turned around, and saw the gate to the Haunted Wasteland opening.

"Huh? It's opening? Who could be coming in?" Link wondered, and ran to the gate, still keeping a safe distance away from the Gerudo at the bottom of the hill. The gate fully opened, and in walked two men.

"Thank you for allowing us to come in. Where may we stay?" One of them asked.

"No where. Just get out of here, _men_," The Gerudo guard said, putting coldness into the last word.

"Whoa, jeez. No need to be so harsh," The other man said, but he had a kid's voice for some reason. Now, the two men walked absentmindedly towards Link, and he saw them clearly now. The first man that spoke was pretty tall, and had white hair. He seemed fairly old, probably middle-aged, and wore glasses. He also wore a white collared shirt, and a tie with a unique design. The other man was actually not a man, but a boy, probably by the age of 13. He was kind of short and had flippy long hair. Now the two people noticed Link.

"Hello, sir. Who might you be?" The older man said.

"Um... Link. Who are you guys?" Link said shyly.

"Well, my name is-" The older man started to speak, but the boy interrupted him.

"I'm Joey DeGuitar, and this is my assistant, Mr. O'Cool," The boy said, in a weird, sort of chipmunk-like voice.

"No, Mr. DeGuitar, you got it wrong. Sorry about that, Mr. Link. My name is Lartin O'Cool, Larry for short, and this is my assistant, Joey DeGuitar. He can be kinda hyper, sometimes," Mr. O'Cool said.

"Yeah, foo!" Joey said, and rapidly started punching the air.

"He's sort of random," Link looked at Joey strangely.

"I'm not random. I'm a ninja!" Joey said at Link, again in that chipmunk voice. Suddenly, Link remembered. SACS had lost two members. And here he was, two strangers in front of him.

"Hey, you guys! Do you think maybe you'd like to join our secret agent... organization?" Link asked them.

"I'm no secret agent. I'm a ninja!" Joey said, before Mr. O'Cool could speak.

"I know, you said that already," Both Link and Mr. O'Cool said at the same time.

"An organization? Secret agents? Sounds fun," Mr. O'Cool said.

"Okay then. Let's go! I'll lead the way, even though we're only going about 30 feet," Link said. On the way back to the tent, Link whispered to Mr. O'Cool. "So, does he speak normal, or is he a cross between a weird chipmunk and a boy?" Link asked Mr. O'Cool.

"No, don't worry. He speaks normal. Sometimes," Mr. O'Cool said. They both laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny, foo?" Joey said, jumping in front of them.

"Oh, it's nothing, Joey," Link laughed. He looked around, and smiled at his new friends.


	9. Episode 5: The New Staff

Episode 5: The New Staff

The three carpenters were in surprise when Link came back to the tent. He was with two people, a man and a boy.

"Gentlemen, this is Mr. O'Cool, and Joey DeGuitar," Link happily said. "They will be joining our organization," Link said again.

"Well, then, shouldn't they come inside? We need to assign them jobs," Ichiro said. They all walked into the tent.

"Okay, so first off, who should be boss?" Ichiro said. Everybody immediately looked at Mr. O'Cool.

"What? I... well... okay," He said. "Now, for Mr. DeGuitar. What should he be? I think it is too dangerous to send him out there. Then again, it is very dangerous to keep him here. Dangerous for me, that is," Mr. O'Cool said to himself.

"Why not make him a secret agent? He would do very fine, I think," Link said.

"Well, okay. We'll do it once. If he fails his mission, we'll have to keep him here," Mr. O'Cool said. "Now, for the name of our organization," Mr. O'Cool said. He was now talking to everybody. It seemed like he was getting the hang of his job. "It can't be SACS anymore. We have three travelers, and three carpenters, after all. Now, let's see, how about-"

"How about SAN? That stands for Secret Agent Ninjas!" Joey said.

"No. How about... oh! How about, SASM?" Mr. O'Cool said.

"Oh yeah? And what does that stand for?" Link said.

"Secret Agent Stealth Masters," Mr. O'Cool smiled at Link.

* * *

Link left for Gerudo's Fortress after the meeting. Although everybody wished to start tomorrow, he decided to start right away.

"I need to extract more information on the gold coins," Link said, and set off. Nobody stopped him. He was running for the fortress, when he stepped on something. It was a cartridge, that said,

"For the Nintendo 64 video game system

**Gameshark Pro**"

Attached to it was another cartridge. This one had a label that said, "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time"

"Huh? What's Gameshark? Sounds like some underwater gaming company, for fish. But, oh well, it's all dented since I stepped on it. Well, I guess I'll throw it in the river. Maybe some sharks will eat it. Get it? Gameshark? Ha ha!" He said, laughing. He then stopped, realizing that he was talking to himself. So, he threw it down the cliff, and entered the fortress area. Link easily walked by the Gerudo's Fortress area, and was now at the big rock again. He quickly rolled sideways, behind a crate. The Gerudo guard that always saw him was just inches away. Link peeked out of the corner. He saw the Gerudo guard, with her back to him. He got up, and quietly ran for the first entrance. Surprisingly, he made it in, without getting caught. He entered the hallway with a jail cell. With no one around, he inspected the cell.

"Hmm. Some pocket money ain't so bad," He said, picking up a few rupees left in the cell. He then left the cell, and continued exploring. But, he found nothing else in the hallway. So, he made for the exit. But before he left, he saw some Gerudos, blocking the exit. He jumped back around the corner. Luckily, they had their backs to him. So, instead, Link listened to them talk.

"moved to somewhere else. I just knew they would!"

"I know! I mean, after that guy with the floppy green santa hat found the treasure, they just had to move it!" At this, Link gasped.

"Yeah, but... where is it? As employees, we have the right to know!"

"No, not really. This is top secret stuff, here. But, I did see them moving a big cart of gold coins to the Haunted Wasteland."

"Really? That might've been the treasure! But, why? What's in the Haunted Wasteland that would be good for hiding treasure?"

"The Spirit Temple, duh! They're obviously trying to hide it at the Spirit Temple! But, it will probably be armed with monsters."

"Ooh. Scary."

Link ran off in the other direction, towards the entrance to the hallway.

"Well, we know something now! The treasure's being moved to the Spirit Temple! We have to find it! But first, they talked about some green floppy hat guy. We need to find this theif!" Link said to Navi.

"Um, Link. You are the green floppy hat guy," Navi said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I better head back to the tent," Link said, and headed for the exit. He looked to see if the outside Gerudo guard was watching, then took off.

"Wait, Link. Aren't you gonna grab anything? I mean, all you got was some rupees for yourself. I think this mission ended in failure," Navi said on the way back.

"Yes. But, in the audio category, I completed this mission. I got some very useful information," Link said smartly. Navi just shrugged, and flew into Link's hat.

MISSION COMPLETE


	10. Episode 6: Setting Off

Episode 6: Setting Off

It was early dawn when Link returned. He was sprinting towards the tent.

"Hey, it's Link! He looks excited," Mr. O'Cool said. The crew was having their morning breakfast. Link ran up to Mr. O'Cool, who stepped outside of the tent.

"Mr. O'Cool, sir! I found some very important information! The treasure's been moved!" Link said very fast.

"What? Here, come inside, and we can talk about this," Mr. O'Cool said, and they walked into the tent.

"So, what's happening?" Joey said.

"I told you, the treasure's been moved. I overheard some gerudos talking about it. They said the treasure's been moved to the Spirit Temple, out in the Haunted Wasteland," Link explained.

"Well, we have no time to lose! We should get going," Mr. O'Cool said to everybody.

"WHAT!? Wait a second, why exactly do we even want this treasure?" Link said, surprised.

"Well, I believe that if we take this treasure, we'll become rich-"

"No duh," Joey interrupted. "Hey, Link, could you-"

"Mr. DeGuitar! What have I told you! When I'm talking, nobody else is!" Mr. O'Cool said. "Anyway, I believe that if we become rich, we can grow into a huge company, and help people with their problems, worldwide!" MR. O'Cool said.

"Hmm. Sounds like a good idea. We'd get paid, too!" Shiro said.

"Yes. Now, what we need to do is somehow get by the gerudo guards, and get into the Haunted Wasteland. But, I don't know if this will work, considering that we would have to open the gate ourselves, and the noise of the gate could direct their attention to us. Maybe, if they were asleep, we could quietly open the gate, then, by the time they woke up, we'd be gone!" Mr. O'Cool said.

"No, that's not the case," Link said.

"Hmm? Link? You have other ideas? Share them with us!" Mr. O'Cool said to Link.

"Huh? What? Oh, no, sorry Mr. O'Cool. You see, I was just helping Joey find his Game Boy," Link explained.

"Yes. It has to be somewhere in one of these cases," Joey said, in a normal voice.

"Huh? What's a Game Boy?" Mr. O'Cool asked, confused.

"You see, Mr. O'Cool, a Game Boy is a battery powered computer system, that streams games out onto a screen, and requires me to hit buttons and complete complex challenges. It's really quite interesting. This Game Boy I'm looking for is truely a technological advancement in the art of video games," Joey said, now in his chipmunk voice.

"Basically, a portable video game," Link said more clearly.

"What? I don't care- why did you- do you need- ugh... could you guys just pay attention, please?" Mr. O'Cool said, slapping his hand to his forehead. "As I was saying, we could open the gate while they are asleep. But, that would be too risky. Hmm... maybe we could... no. Um... anybody have any ideas?" Mr. O'Cool said.

"Hmm... Try this one, Joey."

"WOULD YOU TWO PAY ATTENTION!?"

"Ahhh! Sorry!" Link and Joey immediately sat down next to the three carpenters.

"Well then, why don't we go observe? If the guards are asleep, we just might be able to make it," Mr. O'Cool said, and they all walked out of the tent, and into Gerudo's Fortress.

* * *

When they got near the hill, they found that the guards down there were awake.

"Oh, great. How're we gonna get by now? Any plans, Mr. O'Cool?" Link sighed.

"Hey, are you guys going somewhere?" A voice shouted from above. And, from the field above, Gwago jumped down and joined them.

"Gwago!? How did you get here? Wouldn't the guards see you sneaking around?" Link asked, surprised.

"No. For some reason, the guards aren't on duty. But, if you want to get into the Haunted Wasteland, I have a plan that should work," Gwago said. They sat down, and Gwago explained her plan.

"You're right! That is a good plan! But, you can't come with us," Mr. O'Cool said.

"Oh come on! Can I come, please?" Gwago begged.

"Well, this is just for the SASM only," Mr. O'Cool said.

"Pretty please? I promise I'll help," Gwago argued.

"Well, I don't know why you want to come, but if you'll help, then fine. Now, let's do that plan!" Joey said, standing up.

"Okay. Now, like I said, I'm gonna go up, and tell the guards to open the gate for me. They will, because I'm a gerudo. Then, when I say, "Now", you guys are gonna run through, and before they can see that you're intruders, you'll be gone. It will work. Just trust me," Gwago said.

"Thanks, Gwago. We trust you," Link said.

"Yeah. Now, get out of my sight. Well... you know... so the guards don't see-"

"I know, I know," Link said to Gwago, and they all backed away. Gwago proceded forward.

"Um... good afternoon! I mean-" Ichiro slapped his hand to his head, and Joey looked up at the moon in the sky.

"Yeah, uh, good evening. Sorry, it's just that-"

"What do you want?" A guard said impatiently.

"Well, I have some... business, in the Haunted Wasteland. Um, yeah, there's this guy, he asked me to bring some ingredients. You know, for a potion. So, could I-"

"Could we see these ingredients? They could be dangerous," The guard at the top of the operation tower said. Link and Gwago both gulped.

"Oh, uh, hold on. Okay, uh, here you go," Gwago said, and handed the guard at the bottom of the hill two bottles. One was red, and one was white.

"Hmm. Interesting. What is this potion called, anyway?" The guard asked casually.

"Oh, um... he didn't tell me yet," Gwago said. "Now, could I get through. Uh, please?" Gwago said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure... Hey! You're that Gwago girl, aren't you? Hold on, just how many bruises have you gotten in your life!?"

"Yeah, or broken bones? How many?" The guards laughed at Gwago as they opened the gate. Once the gate was open, the guards were just looking at each other, laughing. Gwago turned around.

"Now!" She whispered to them. The SASM rushed forward, through the gate, followed by Gwago, who headed through last.

"Hey, hold it! Who are they? Jane! Jane!? JANE, INTRUDERS!"

"Ha ha, huh? Ahhh! They're getting away!"

"I know, now stop them!" The guards shouted to each other. The operator quickly slammed the gate shut, but it was too late. The whole pack was already through the gate, running for the desert.

"No! That's not what I meant! AFTER THEM!"

"Whoa! Uh, g-gotcha! Whoa, WAHHHHH!". In extreme haste, the operator had just stupidly jumped off the tower, past the gate.

"OW! MY LEGS!"

"Jane! Oh, how do I... EMERGENCY! Does anyone know how to run this thing?" The bottom guard climbed up, and tried to open the gate. Link and the SASM just quietly entered the Haunted Wasteland, in search for the Spirit Temple.

* * *

Thus ended Link's fun and exciting missions at the SASM. But, the true adventure has only just begun.


	11. Gwago and the Fortune Teller

Okay, time to resume chapters! Yep, this chapter will be called, "Chapter 5". I can't really call it "Episode 7", because Link isn't doing any secret agent business at the moment. Oh, and do you like the border?  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 5: Gwago and the Fortune Teller

The SASM, and Gwago, headed for the Haunted Wasteland, leaving the angry and confused fortress behind them. As soon as everybody entered, they found that the sand wasn't really like quicksand, but it was still soft enough for somebody do go ankle deep. The only one worried by this was Mr. O'Cool. Every time he stood still, he would sink down a few inches.

"Oh, no! Help! I'm sinking!" He would shout. Gwago would just pull him up, and they would continue. They reached the first trial. A stream of real quicksand, with flags, and crates and the other side.

"Okay, guys. It might be hard, but hold on. We're gonna use my longshot, and shoot across this stream," Link said.

"Well, what are we gonna hook on to?" Joey asked nervously.

"The crates, of course," Link said, and shot the spring-loaded chain towards the crates. The result wasn't too good. Instead of shooting across, they kind of swung across, because of the weight of everybody. Then, Gwago's foot swept through the quicksand. Her foot almost got caught, but she yanked it free. This slowed down the longshot, and they were now almost completely still, hanging over the stream of quicksand. The longshot was still inching forward, but not that much.

"Link, if we do nothing, the chain will break! Hurry, do something!" Sabooro shouted, trying to keep his legs raised up high. Link couldn't think of anything. He felt the chain weakening. He felt himself dropping lower, and then... instead of breaking, the chain detached itself from the crate. Everyone fell down, and landed... on a red carpet. Somehow, this carpet could fly, and hold the weight of everybody.

"ReTuRn," A voice in the wind called out. The carpet flew out of the stream, and away through the Haunted Wasteland.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but we're not dead!" Everyone chattered throughout the ride. Then, suddenly, Link saw a familiar stone structure ahead. sitting at the top of it, was a man. This man had a strange hat on, a beard, and ragged clothes.

"Hey, I know you! Aren't you usually over there?" Link called out, pointing to the left.

"Not today," The man spoke, as the carpet landed in front of him.

"Thank you for saving us," Mr. O'Cool said politely.

"Yeah, I heard someone screaming over in the distance. So, I sent my carpet over there to find what was happening, in case someone was about to drown in the quicksand," The man said. Everryone looked at Mr. O'Cool.

"So, Mr. O'Cool, your annoying shouts weren't useless after all!" Joey said, now in his chipmunk voice.

"Who are you, anyway?" Link asked the man.

"I am Dash Ketchup. Pleased to meet you," The man said.

"Are you in any way related-"

"No. Ash Ketchum is a weird kid who likes to go around, befriending wild beasts. I am a man, who is interested in the future and the truth," Dash said.

"The truth? What do you mean by that?" Ichiro asked.

"Would you like a sample of my works? Okay then. Young lady, please come over here," Dash pointed to Gwago. She stepped forward nervously.

"Your name is Gwago, correct?"

"Yes. But-"

"No. Incorrect. Gwago is not your real name." Everyone gasped at this. "Yes, Gwago is merely a nickname. An acronym, actually."

"Well then, what does GWAGO stand for?" Link asked.

"Well, you might not believe me, when I say this, but the acronym GWAGO actually stands for, 'Girl Who Always Gets Owned'," Dash said.

"No way! Who would name their kid, 'Girl Who Always Gets Owned'?" Link shouted.

"No one did. You see, a curse was set on your family a long time ago, Gwago. A long time ago, your great-great grandmother was at the top of the Gerudo ranks. She was loved by the King, Jerosaly. But, one day, your great-great grandmother did something terrible. Something that made the king furious. The king had come back from checking on the guards to see if they were okay. But, when he got there, he found your great-great grandmother, Francine, since that was her name, sneaking in his room. And in her hands, was a gold coin. The king was stunned, since the gold coins were the secret of Gerudo's Fortress. Nobody but the king was allowed to even know about the treasure. The king would've killed Francine, if it weren't for one thing. Francine's husband, was King Jerosaly. He could not kill her. So, instead, he cast a curse on your family, so that all descendants of Francine would suffer lots of pain, but no death," Dash explained.

"Ugh, does every king have to be such a jerk?" Gwago was angry.

"Well, who knows? If it was Ganondorf who was there, he might've killed Francine," Link said, trying to look on the bright side.

"So, then, why was my name, Gwago?" Gwago asked.

"Because, the current king of the Gerudos predicted that your suffering would be the most severe," Dash said.

"Okay, so even today's king is a jerk!" Gwago said.

"Well, I guess so. Now, where are you off to?" Dash asked them.

"We're off to the Spirit Temple, sir," Link said to Dash.

"The Spirit Temple!? But that's where they hauled the gold coins off to!" Dash shouted.

"Exactly," Joey said.

"Well, okay then, if you wish. Hop on," Dash said, and they all boarded the red carpet, its destination set for the Spirit Temple.


	12. Link's Trouble

Hey, guys. I have something important to tell. On Friday, the 8th, I will be going away (To Hawaii, in case you're wondering). I won't come back until the 22nd. So, sorry, but until the 22nd, there will be no more chapters. And even when I come back, I have to type them up...

* * *

Chapter 6: Link's Trouble

Just like the strange poe from Link's last adventure in the Haunted Wasteland, Dash was a guide for the SASM on their way to the Spirit Temple. Throughout the whole trip, Dash would just stare at Link, strangely. Link would glare at him, and creep him out so much, he had to look away. Every time a Leever came out of the ground, Gwago would shriek, and Mr. O'Cool would scream. Link would just take out his sword, and send that thing back to his mam- I mean, to the ground. Plus, they almost lost Dash, because of the wind and sandstorms, and because he was so quick (Get it? Dash?). But, besides all of these mishaps, they all finally made it to the Desert Colossus, where the Spirit Temple stood, bigger than anything in sight. Upon entering, more Leevers approached. And seconds later, they had no heads. Dash once again eyed Link strangely.

"Okay. Why do you keep looking at me?" Link finally said.

"Your hand. It posses that sign. The Triforce... of Courage," Dash said.

"Yeah, no duh. You been keeping up with the recent heroes or what?" Link sneered. But Dash kept staring.

"Oh no," Dash muttered.

"What is it now?" Link said.

"Your Triforce of Courage..."

"Yes?"

"It's... damaged," Dash said, in shock.

"Damaged? You mean broken? A part of my body is broken?" Link said, not understanding.

"Yes, and no. When a part of your body is broken, you can just operate or something to fix it. But, when a Triforce piece is broken... oh no," Dash said.

"Well? Are you gonna go on?"

"Oh, Right. You see, your Triforce piece is like your brain, in the fact that it controls all of your body."

"Then what does my brain do?"

"Will you listen? Now, your Triforce piece controls all of your body, including your personality. If it is damaged-"

"So Link's personality is actually a 100 percent goof?" Navi interrupted.

"Oh, shut up, Navi," Link said.

"Guys, listen! Now, where was I... ah, yes. If your Triforce piece is damaged, your personality can start to act up, and become out of the ordinary, much like yours, Link. Oh, and no offense, but really, it is. Along with your personality, your whole body becomes damaged and affected. Of course, if your whole body becomes damaged-"

"Then... you die," Link finished.

"Yes. So we need to... fix it," Dash slowly said.

"How? How do we fix it?" Link said anxiously.

"Sadly, there is no way to physically fix it. A Triforce piece is in your soul. In other words, it is not a solid part of your body. So, there is no way to physically fix it," Dash said.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'physically fix it'?" Link said.

"The only way to fix the Triforce piece... is to fix the Sacred Realm. Since there is no way to damage or destroy the Triforce piece inside you, the only way to fix it is to repair the Sacred Realm. The Triforce piece is actually fine, but the Sacred Realm has been damaged. And as you know, the Sacred Realm and the Triforce are connected," Dash said.

"Actually, I didn't know that. So, basically, someone is trying to destroy the Sacred Realm, and I need to stop them?" Link said.

"Yes. Although I don't know who it is."

"Okay! I need to go to the Sacred Realm!" Link said. But then he looked around at the SASM. "Um, guys, I'm really sorry I'm leaving you at the most important time, but-"

"Go on, kid. If it's a life or death situation, I say live on!" Ichiro said.

"Well, okay. I guess I should go now. Wait a second. How exactly do I get to the Sacred Realm?" Link asked Dash.

"In the Chamber of Sages, there is a secret door. Since somebody is sabotaging the Sacred Realm, the door should be visable. When you enter, you should find a castle. As you might've guessed, this castle is where the Triforce is kept. Whoever is sabotaging the Sacred Realm obviously wants the Triforce. You must stop that person. Now, go Link! Go to the Sacred Realm!" Dash said. Link turned around, and headed for the Temple of Time.

"Hold on, guys!" A voice stopped them. Dash was running back to him. "Here, take this. It will let us communicate, in case you are ever in need of help," Dash said, handing Link a necklace.

"Thanks, but, what is it?" Link asked.

"It is called a Pirate's Charm. I found it on one of my travels."

"But, you're not a-"

"I know, I know! I said I found it, didn't I?". And so, with the Pirate's Charm in hand, Link set off for the Sacred Realm. Suddenly, he heard voices again.

"Bye, Link!"

"Have a safe trip!"

"Come back nice and healthy, okay?"

"You can do it, Link!"

"Yeah, foo, you're awesome!"

"When you come back, I can give you my Gerudo's Membership Card if you want!"

Link turned around to see the entire SASM waving to him.

"Good luck, guys!" Link waved back.

"You too, Link!" Mr. O'Cool shouted out. Now Link felt ready. He turned back around, and headed for the Haunted Wasteland.

"Well, Link should we warp?" Navi said, once they were out of the Desert Colossus.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot," Link said, pulling out his Ocarina of Time. Proudly, yet silently, Link played the Prelude of Light, and shot off in a beam of light, towards the Temple of Time.


	13. The Culprit

Hey everybody, I'm back! Hope you guys haven't been too angry about the delay or anything over the last 2 weeks. And sorry about not updating after the 22nd. I was a bit busy, and I had a little Writer's Block. But now that I'm back, let's continue with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Culprit

A yellow stream of light came flashing down to the floor of the quiet Temple of Time.

"You know Link, you could've just warped out of the jail cell, the first time you were caught by the Gerudos," Navi said. Link was silent for a couple of moments.

"I can't believe I forgot," Link slowly said. After spending a few moments thinking about that, Link and Navi moved up to the Pedestal of Time.

"Well, here it is. How do you think we get there?" Link said.

"I don't know. Do something god-ish," Navi said.

"Huh?"

"You know, make some sacred offer, say something that a god would say, or sing one of those weird Hylian songs."

"Hylian songs? Hmm... Oh, I know! I'll sing one called, 'The Legend of Zelda'."

"The Legend of Zelda? Isn't that the tune that we sing whenever a person from another dimension comes here?"

"Well, the first time someone came here, we sang that. But I hate it when those people come, because all of a sudden I pass out, and when I wake up, that person is controlling me. Believe me, being controlled, and feeling it, is just too weird."

"Controlling you? How?"

"I've seen many control devices, but the most recent one was a strange remote, with a joystick device attached to it."

"Wait. Didn't you tell me it was that rectangle thing?"

"Oh, yes. There were two rectangles attached to each other. The bottom one had buttons. Plus, there was some stick that the person held. They kept touching the areas around me with it."

"Oh! That must've been terrible!"

"Not really, actually. I saved Zelda a number of times from Ganondorf. In the end, I actaully liked it."

"Wow. But, let's forget that. Don't you have a song to sing?"

"Oh! Right!"

Navi watched as Link sang the weird Hylian song, that welcomed visitors into Hyrule. It was a strange song, and it didn't sound like the full completed version, but nevertheless, when Link finished, a blue light shined from the Pedestal of Time. Suddenly, Link felt himself levitate. He slowly floated upwards, towards the ceiling. While he was floating, everything turned white.

* * *

After floating in white space for a while, Link felt himself land. That's when everything came into view. He was in the Chamber of Sages. It looked just as it normally did... well, if you count out the red blinking atmosphere, the alarm sound, and the shaking.

"Okay, something must've gone wrong!" Link said, trying to keep his balance.

"Ya think?" Navi said. "Link, where's the door? I don't- YAHHH! What's happening?" Navi shouted. Link was now floating again. But, instead of floating up, he shot forward at an incredible speed. Link thought he saw himself fly through a door, but then everything turned white, again. When everything came into view, Link was standing in a beautiful grass field. There were birds singing, flowers blooming, and clear skies with a nice, warm temperature.

"Phew," Link said, upon arriving.

"What?" Navi asked.

"I think we're in the Sacred Realm. And it looks beautiful."

"So?"

"So that means that the culprit hasn't reached the Triforce yet. Let's go!"

Link and Navi traveled through the seemingly endless field, until they saw a temple in the distance.

"Aha! The Temple of Light, where-"

"Where the Triforce is kept," Navi finished Link's sentence. Link looked over at Navi. They both nodded to each other, then headed towards the temple. After a short run, Link reached the Temple of Light. It looked like a giant pyramid, except it was gold and green, instead of the sandy color of normal pyramids. Link walked up a couple of steps, and headed through an open doorway.

* * *

Link was very surprised when he entered the Temple of Light. He found dead guardians of Hyrule, scattered across the floor, walls and paintings destroyed, and most importantly, a lock on the ground. He immediately noticed the lock, and ran up to it. The lock was just lying on the floor, and undoubtedly had been unlocked by a Big Key.

"So our enemy has already broken through this temple," Navi said. Link nodded. Without exploring any of the rooms, and without seeing if anyone remained alive, Link entered the lockless door.

The first thing Link saw when he entered the door was the great Triforce itself. It was floating above a giant pedestal, at the end of a long hallway. In front of it was an extremely short person. The person was speaking.

"Give me power! Give me power!"

"Hey, stop! Who goes there?" Link shouted across the hallway, running towards the Triforce. The person turned around, and said nothing. Both Link and Navi gasped at seeing his face. Finally, after a couple moments, Link spoke.

"Syd!? What are you doing here?"


	14. The True Force

Chapter 8: The True Force

"Yes, Link. So it is I, Syd. What do you want from me?" Syd spoke.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Link asked, stunned.

"Haven't you noticed yet? I'm here to get the Triforce!" Syd said.

"No, you can't! Syd, this isn't like you!"

"I don't care about you, or the world, Link." Syd looked over at the Triforce, with passion in his eyes. "All I want to have is this almighty power."

"But... why all of a sudden-"

"I've always wanted this, Link. But you were my most important thing in life, as my friend."

"Um, I was that important?"

"But then, after you decided to become a secret agent, I thought you'd totally lost it."

"Well, look who's talking."

"I was actually bored for a while back in the forest. I was going to go look for you, but then I realized that Kokiri Forest was the only place that supported the right kind of oxygen for me, and the rest of the kokiri. I went to the Deku Tree Sprout for help. After hearing my sorrows, he gave me the power to breathe anywhere in Hyrule, so I no longer needed to breathe the strange particles floating around in our forest. A couple of enemies attacked me overnight. As a result, I almost didn't make it through the night. I called out for support, for somebody who would help me find my friend. But then, a voice spoke to me. I was sure it was inside my head, but it seemed so real. All it told me was, 'Seek the Triforce, and have your wishes granted'. I searched all over Hyrule for this Triforce, staying in any peaceful area I could find overnight. After what seemed like a lifetime of searching, I got obsessed. I nearly went crazy trying to find the Triforce, when I finally stumbled upon the Temple of Time. When I walked through the doorway that was somehow wide open, a pedestal in front of me started to glow. I walked up to this glow, and was suddenly warped to some strange place. I was standing on a platform. I looked all around me, but found nothing. So, I called out again. No voice came back, but instead, I was sent flying through some mysterious door. This door warped me also. When I stopped warping, I was in a wide field, full of flowers. None of these appealed to me, so I pushed the flowers out of my way, traveling until I reached a giant temple. This temple was surrounded by hundreds of guards. When they saw me, they came rushing towards me. I could sense that they opposed me, and suddenly, I felt a force inside of me. I closed my eyes, and somehow let out a beam of light. This light must have been effective, because when I opened my eyes, everyone was lying dead on the ground. I stormed into the palace, only to find more dead bodies, and something shiny, lying on the floor, next to a guard. I could tell immediately that it was a special key that the guard had dropped. I saw the locked door in front of me, and used the key. Finally, the door opened into a long hallway, the very same one that we are standing in now. I saw the Triforce, and ran up to it. But before I could do anything, I started saying these strange words. I didn't even know that I was saying them, but I snapped out of it when you burst in. As you can see, I- Hey! Are you sleeping?"

"Wha-what?" Link said, waking up from a short nap.

"Yeah, um, it's nice to hear your life story and all that, but we were getting kinda bored," Navi said.

"You fool! I can't even believe you would even come here to try and stop me! Don't you see, Link? The gods of Hyrule will help me, and I will rule the Sacred Realm!" Syd shouted.

"Oh, shut up! You're just a kokiri! HYAHHH!" Link shouted, jump attacking Syd.

"Not so fast!" Syd said, grabbing on to the Triforce. Link smashed right into an invisible wall, before being able to hit Syd. Suddenly, Syd started changing shape. Blue lightning struck his body, making him transform. When the lightning faded away, a huge beast stood, almost like Ganon. This beast had huge horns on his head, with long legs and short arms, almost like a bug.

"Whoa! He looks kinda like Ganon!" Link said, shocked. Suddenly, a long yellow sword sprouted from his hand.

"Well, at least there's only one," Link sighed. Just as he said this, the long yellow sword somehow lit on fire. It was now a flame sword. Syd took a huge swing at Link, who back flipped, and used his shield. The result? A Hylian shield, lying on the floor, broken in half. Syd made a small smirk, and walked back up to Link.

"HOLY CRAP! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Link screamed, running down the hall. Stupidly, Syd accidentally swung at the wall, lighting it on fire. The whole room, even the floor, turned red from Syd's evil power. Link had no shield. He had to hurry up, or the Triforce of Courage could be destroyed. And on top of that, the Temple of Light was on fire.

"Link, I have an idea!" Navi shouted.

"Well, please share, before we die!"

"Use your Mirror Shield!"

"I don't have it!"

"WHAT!?"

"I threw it out!"

"Why!?"

"It looked dumb!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Link turned around while running, to see Syd wind his arm back. He was going to throw his sword.

"There's only one way to do this! And we're gonna do it... Animal Crossing style!" Link said. Suddenly, he did a back flip. When he landed, he was wearing a red tunic.

"Brilliant, Link! But, what're you gonna do when the sword slices through your body?" Navi said. Syd stopped running, took a hop, and chucked the sword straight at Link. Link, with no defenses, could only watch in horror as the sword whizzed straight towards him. But, instead of going right through him, the sword smashed into Link, and he went flying back, only to land on the ground hard. Luckily, he wasn't on fire. Link slowly got up. When he was finally standing, he bent down, panting.

"Now, Link! Give me the Triforce of Courage, so I can have the true power of the Triforce!" Syd said, walking towards Link. Navi could only watch in shock. When Syd was standing right in front of Link, he held out his hand. Suddenly, Link screamed in pain. The very life was being sucked out of him, into Syd. When Link had turned completely gray, Syd stopped. Link fell to the ground, and stopped moving.

"LINK!" Navi screamed. She flew over to him, but it was too late. Link was now a gray statue, just lying on the floor.

"Finally. After finding Princess Zelda, and taking the Triforce of Wisdom, I have obtained the final piece. No other obstacle can stand in my way, now. This world will be mine! Ha ha ha!" Syd shouted, laughing. As he said this, the whole room turned black and dull, the Triforce now the only thing that stood out in the room. Suddenly, the Triforce rose from its stand.

"Ah, yes. The Great Triforce. I have used your power well, have I not?" Syd said to the Triforce. Syd was apparently so happy, he didn't realize he was speaking to an inanimate object. He turned around, and realized that Navi was whispering something.

"Hey, fairy! What're you saying to him? He's dead, so he can't hear you!" Syd said. Navi kept whispering for a couple moments longer, then stopped. Surprisingly, Navi was happy.

"Oh, you dumb villians," Navi said.

"What? What do you mean? Are you up to something?"

"No, it's just that-"

"What? Tell me!"

"Have you ever noticed a pattern in the past villians that Link faced?"

"Um... they all die?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"They never know how to control the Triforce," Navi said. She flew aside, to reveal Link, standing up, sword in hand.

"Are we gonna finish this or not?" Link said.

"What? How did you-"

"Release his power within!" Navi shouted. Nobody could really tell who she was shouting to, but she was facing the Triforce. Now it was Syd who was screaming. Lightning struck him again, but this time, he started to shrink back down into a kokiri. In just a few moments, he was back to his normal size, powerless. Link walked up to him, his sword being held with two hands. Before Syd could run off, Link kicked him to the ground.

"You know what's funny, Syd?" Link said. Syd just wimpered at the sight of Link overpowering him.

"For once, I think Navi was right. You villians will never learn the ways of the Triforce," Link said, and thrust the Master Sword down through Syd's chest.

* * *

A few long moments passed, everyone frozen in action. The fires extinguished themselves, but the room was still dull and black. Finally, Link withdrew his sword from Syd.

"Well, it's finally over," Navi sighed.

"Not yet," Link said, walking up to the Triforce. He hesitated for a second, then placed his hand on the golden triangles. Link closed his eyes, apparently in deep thought. Then, slowly but surely, the room started to turn back into its original color. The roof and walls repaired themselves from the damage that the fire caused. Light shined in brightly from the windows, as morning arrived. But most of all, the Triforce shined with a blinding passion, almost as if it were glad that the Sacred Realm was turning back into a Golden Age of peace and prosperity.

"C'mon, Navi, let's get out of here," Link said.

"But, where will we go?" Navi asked.

"Back to the forest, of course," Link said, smiling.


	15. Family Secrets

Well, this is it! The last chapter! Sorry it took a while to post. I've been busy lately, and had a little more writer's block. And also, I think I've already said this, but I'll say it again. I give credit to Johnny Rivers, who played the song, "Secret Agent Man". That's what Link's theme song is based off of, anyway. Now, let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter 9: Family Secrets

A cheer arose from Kokiri Forest as Link and Navi entered the main area. Everybody practically jumped on Link, as he almost fell over. One kokiri ran off to tell the Deku Tree Sprout. Link was like a father when he lived in Kokiri Forest as an adult, to all except Syd and Saria, who were now gone forever. Link smiled, finally happy to be home.

* * *

"So, tell us Link, how were your adventures as a secret agent?" The Deku Tree Sprout said to Link. Everyone in the forest was gathered around the Deku Tree Sprout to hear Link's story.

"... And when I got there, there was a beautiful field of flowers, and the Temple of Light stood ahead."

"So who was the bad guy? Who was it?" Everyone said anxiously. Link looked down, a little upset.

"... Syd was the one trying to get the Triforce."

"No way! You mean, the one who left the forest a week ago? Your best friend?"

"Yes, he's the one."

"So, what did you do?"

"He was overcome with obsession and evil. He transformed into a beast and tried to fight me. I wouldn't fight him at first, but realizing that I would die if I didn't, I had no choice but to kill him. After the fight was over, I touched the Triforce, transforming the Sacred Realm back into a golden paradise. And, well... that's pretty much it."

"Ah, Link. Saving the day again, huh?" The Deku Tree Sprout said in amazement.

"Um, Link. Aren't you forgetting my role in the fight?" Navi spoke, for the first time since entering the forest.

"Oh, right. Er, why don't you explain it, since I wasn't exactly awake to see it," Link said.

"Well, guys, Link didn't win the fight on his own. Syd actually beat him at first. After taking the Triforce of Courage out of Link, Link was nothing but a gray statue on the ground. I flew over to him, knowing that I had to do something. And that's when I remembered the resurrection spell. Somehow, I knew this certain spell that brought people back to life. I didn't know if it would work on Link, since he now had no soul, but I tried it anyway. I'm not sure where I learned it, or who I learned it from, or even how I memorized it. I just knew it. Thankfully, the spell brought him back to life. I relaxed for a second, relieved that my spell worked. But then I heard myself shouting something at the Triforce. I didn't even know what I was saying. I just heard myself say it. Blue lightning struck Syd again, and soon, he was back in kokiri form. Syd was then defenseless, so Link could deal the final blow. I'm glad that it happened, but I don't know why or how. Still, I guess the only thing that matters is that we defeated Syd," Navi said.

"No," The Deku Tree Sprout said. He was no longer cheerful and happy like always.

"What do you mean, no?"

"You said that the only thing that matters is that you killed him. I say no."

"Hmm?"

"There is something else that matters. I am now convinced," The Deku Tree Sprout said. Suddenly, beams of all different colors came shooting out of his branches. They quickly moved around in the air for a second, then slammed into Navi. Navi slowly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"NAVI!" Link shouted. Navi laid still on the ground. Then, slowly, she began to change shape. A swirling mist covered her as she transformed, and when the mist faded away, a full grown woman was standing right where Navi fell.

"That spell that you described, Navi, is a secret spell, used only to revive the Hero of Time in the toughest situations. The reason that spell is so secret, is because it is only entrusted to the mother of the Hero of Time," The Deku Tree Sprout said. After a couple speechless moments, Link finally spoke.

"Wait a minute. You mean..."

"Yes, Link. Navi, your forest fairy, was truely your mother the whole time."

"But, I thought my mother died when she-"

"No, Link. Instead of passing away, your mother somehow transformed into a fairy. I buried her before she could do this, though, and she somehow escaped her resting spot. I didn't know where she came from, or if she had any relation to the woman I just buried. So, I accepted her into the forest, and I let her help you," The Deku Tree Sprout explained.

"Wow. I... can't believe this. I didn't even know. But, how did I transform into a fairy? And why could I speak to the Triforce?" Navi asked.

"I believe that you have some connection to the Triforce. When you died, the Triforce could not lose its connection to you, so it transformed you into a simpler creature. A fairy. Fairies don't have the same life requirements as humans, and as you were a fairy, your soul healed itself, and resurrected your human being. I could sense that your were fully healed, and I transformed you back into a human. Since you had a connection with the Triforce, you could tell it what to do... a little," The Deku Tree Sprout said. Link was now completely speechless.

"I... what should we do?" Link said to nobody in particular.

"Well, Link, you should probably let your mother move into your house, first of all. And maybe we should remodel your house. I mean, all you have is a tiny tree house-"

"NOOOOOO!" Link shouted.

"Um... what?"

"Don't get rid of my tree house! It's awesome!"

"Ugh, Link... same as always," Navi sighed. Link just shrugged, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Link woke up the next day. He was feeling very tired. Probably because his clock read, "5:28 A.M.". Navi was also up, but she had blankets over her head, obviously trying to go back to sleep. The dawn was rising, and Link was now waking up, with the sun in his eyes. His house had been "closed down", because instead of tearing down Link's tree house, the Deku Tree Sprout decided that Navi could live in a small house, right next to Link's. Therefore, the area around his house was closed down. Link had to bring everything in his tree house outside. Link and Navi were sleeping outside, both annoyed by the early rising sun. It would be a while before anyone woke up for the party today.

In celebration of Link's efforts, Kokiri Forest was going to have a party. It was now 1 o'clock, almost time for the party to begin. Link and the Deku Tree Sprout were standing together, Link on top of a high podium. Everyone was gathered around, ready for the first event of the party.

"Wait, so I'm going to have a real band come here?" Link asked, for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Link, for the first event," The Deku Tree Sprout smiled.

"Oh boy, this is going to be awesome! I wonder what songs-"

"Hey, look who it is!"

"Alright, man! We knew you'd do it!"

"Wow, is this your second time being a hero?"

"Mr. Link, you're just amazing!"

"I can't believe it. You are a true ninja!"

"Whew, we Gerudos really need to let more men join us. You're more than a secret agent!"

Ichiro, Shiro, Sabooro, Mr. O'Cool, Joey, and Gwago were all waving at Link, off to side. They apparently had just arrived.

"Guys! You're here! How did it go at the Spirit Temple?" Link shouted, jumping off the podium.

"Oh, it went great! We got the loot!" Ichiro said.

"All of it?" Link asked, shocked.

"All of it," Shiro said.

"Oh, and Joey found a katana," Gwago said. Joey unsheathed a golden katana, about 35 inches, and swung it wildly.

"Now you will face my true fury!" He shouted, cutting at the grass.

"I found a grappling hook, and Mr. O'Cool found a lawnmower," Gwago said.

"It's got 2 blades! 2!" Mr. O'Cool said.

"Wait, what about Ichiro, Shiro, and Sabooro?" Link asked.

"Oh, they didn't get anything. Guess they weren't cool enough."

"Hey!"

"Uh-oh. Gotta run, Link!" Gwago said, and sped off, as the three carpenters chased after her. Link just watched and laughed.

"Oh boy, we're gonna be rich!" Mr. O'Cool said, thinking off into space.

"Say, Link, you should probably get up onto that boxing ring-thing. It looks like a band is coming," Joey said. Sure enough, a man came in with a microphone and a guitar, followed by a man with a piano. Link saw this, and stepped up onto the podium to watch. The kokiri cleared the way for the band to play in front of Link.

"Is this them?" Link asked the Deku Tree Sprout.

"Yes. Johnny Rivers, and his band. By the way, they recorded their own song for you. Hope you like it!" The Deku Tree Sprout said, with a widespread grin on his face. The band got their instruments ready, then started playing. The song started with a guitar melody that repeated a few times. Then, the man with the microphone started singing.

There's a man who leads a life of danger  
With everyone he meets, he just gets stranger  
And with every move he makes  
That's another sentence he takes  
Odds are he won't live for another minute

Secret... Agent Link! Secret... Agent Link!  
They've given you a mission, and taken away your fame...

Beware of Gerudo faces that you find  
A pretty face can hide a thievin' mind  
Ah, be careful what you say  
Or you'll give yourself away  
Odds are you won't live for another minute

Secret... Agent Link! Secret... Agent Link!  
They've given you a mission, and taken away your fame...

--Insert awesome guitar solo (and you know it's awesome)--

Secret... Agent Link! Secret... Agent Link!  
They've given you a mission, and taken away your fame...

Secret Agent Link!


End file.
